Red 4: The Return
by reject187
Summary: Written solely for my own amusement and to finally just be done with Red. Read to just put together part of her story...She's back.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: In case of horrible writing, this story doesn't belong to me--my evil twin wrote it. If it's good...well, thank you very much. I don't own Newsies, and this story is just to get it off my compy so I can start on other, better stuff.

- - - - - - - -

A small thump from the window of the boy's dormitory temporarily distracted the two poker players. A few minutes later, after quickly returning to the cards in their hands, Race called silently, not wishing to be caught by Jack, considering the late hour.

"Rememba, Blink, if I win, I git to read dat thing agin." Blink sent a glance between a weak smile and a grimace. Race often asked to read the poem Red had written him.

It seemed like so long ago. That was in September. When she left, it was three days before his birthday. Sweet sixteen was spent reading Red's stories. Six months had been spent pushing away thoughts of that girl. He wondered what had attracted him to her in the first place. The gangly redhead with eyes the color of slate. He dismissed the thoughts and turned back to the game.

Blink calmly watched Race lay down his cards. Four aces. Not bad. A small grin soon enveloped his face as he slapped his hand on the makeshift box-table.

"Royal Flush, Race. I t'ink I've won dis 'and."

Blink concentrated on Race. First the small gambler's eyes widened, then his jaw dropped open in disbelief. Blink triumphantly reached into the center of the table to collect the small pot, when he heard a voice from behind him speak hoarsely.

"Amazin'. Neva t'ought I'd see da day when da great Racetrack Higgins lost a poka game."

Blink froze, his hands protecting his newly earned kale. Race's astonished face had never been on Blink's win. He slowly turned on the wooden crate that served as a chair.

Another small thump came with the dropping of an old burlap bag on the floor. A small chuckle came from the small figure shrouded in the shadows cast by the lantern. Blink stared in shock as the figure stepped into the light.

"Surprise." Her weary face was intensified by the lamplight.

Race was the one who first reacted. "Red!" he shouted, almost running around to hug one of the few friends who were shorter than himself. Blink looked on as the two raised enough noise to wake the dead.

"SH! We're not even sposed ta be up, guys!" His urgent whisper quieted them quickly. Blink motioned them to sit on his empty bottom bunk, and he followed with the lantern. He smiled to himself as he set the lantern down and took a spot on the other side of Red.

Blink slung an arm over Red's shoulders, squeezing a friendly half-hug. Race caught Blink's eye and winked at him. He then proceeded to noisily yawn and say something about being tired, jumping up to his bunk.

Blink painstakingly turned to face Red, an imperceptible drop of grief, anger, resentment, and curiosity residing in the corner of his eye. He deliberately placed his hand over hers and whispered. "Ya know dis is comin', roight?" She nodded, waiting for the questions to begin flowing. "Where didja go? Six months, an' all I got was one letta."

Her eyes filled with sorrow as she tried to explain. "I lef' ta take kire o' a frien' o' mine I met on da way ova from Ireland. She'd written me a while back, 'splainin' a situation I could help wit'." She paused, bit her lip, and turned her head away from him. "Circumstances forced me away agin. Didn't have nowhere else ta go, so I came back."

He took hold of her chin and forced her head back to him. He opened his mouth as if to say something, then clamped it shut. His hand weakly floated back down to his lap and he intently studied his fingernails. "I missed you."

Red looked at him. "I missed you too."

Another silence was endured. Blink finally looked back up. "I…uh…all the guys really liked their poems." He paused, biting his lip. "You…your stories have been a great hit at night." He glanced to find her face studying him. "Uhm…you…it…"

"Jist kiss 'er already!" Racetrack's insistent voice came from muffled in his pillow.

Red glanced up to his bed and let a small grin onto her face. She looked back to Blink. "I…uh…should go to bed…" She started to get up, but he grabbed her hand, standing as he did so.

Without a moment's thought, he kissed her. Pure and sweet and innocent and brief. A moment later they pulled away at the same instant. A blush started to bloom in Red's face as she quickly went over to pick up her bags and start out the door.

"My…uh…bed's still up dere, right?"

"Yeah." Just as Red started to close the door, he whispered. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

After the door closed, Blink flopped down on his bed, arms bent behind his head. He let out a long sigh. Race mumbled through his pillow above.

"Finally!"

"Oh, go blow it out yo' old wazoo!"


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning was cold and dreary, with a light drizzle pattering on the sidewalk as the newsies stood in line at the distribution center for their papers. A smaller body hung around the end of the line. It meekly bought its papers, then faster than you could say jackrabbit it had stolen Jack's hat and made off around the corner.

A gaggle of newsies streamed after it at Jack's angry call, he leading the chase. As they burst into the square, it was empty of the strange body. Jack stood scratching his head, until he noticed his black cowboy hat decoratively placed on Greely's head. He shook his head, curiously heading there to grab his hat. He walked around the base to Greely's back, and there stood Red, pleased as peach cobbler. A smile grew on her face as she retrieved the rain-saturated hat and jumped off the pedestal to hand it to Jack.

He glared at her and jerked the hat on his head. "Why you—"

"What?" she asked coyly. "Ya ain't gonna welcome me 'ome?"

"I'm gonna—" and he grabbed for her. She quickly moved out of his grasp and ran around the pedestal, gripping her hat to her head.

What she met a small group a newsies, all looking very angry. She pulled the hat down over her eyes and backed up to the base of the statue as the boys circled around her. Boots reached her first.

"You mess wit Jack, you mess wit us."

She let a small smirk onto her face. "I t'ink I shoul' git some credit fer dat phrase, Boots," she whispered loud enough for him to hear.

Surprise flew from his face like sparks. He slowly backed up, eventually swallowed in the advancing circle.

Skittery reached her next. "What didja t'ink you was doin', kid?" he snarled.

"I dunno, Skitts. Tryin' ta oin a dime an' survive," she quipped.

Skittery heart leaped into his throat. He had never let anyone else read the poem Red had given him.

Boots found him behind the circle of newsies. "Was that—?"

Skittery nodded. "Uh huh."

"Why's she bein' so secretive?"

Skittery shrugged. "She's always liked playin' practical jokes."

"I ain't seen 'er since da night b'fore she disappeared!"

A stunned stance had come over the newsies. All froze in their places, staring at the girl backed up against the statue. Boots and Skittery pushed through the small ring to see Red's hat lying on the ground, a small bruise on her cheekbone and an insane grin on her face. Jack had just come around the statue.

"What, are ya crazy! Don' kill somebody o'er a hat!"

His angered voice broke through the shocked silence of the newsies. Blink walked up with his papers he'd gotten quicker than usual. He pushed his way to Red and picked up her hat.

"Thanks fo' da divoision. Let's go."

Red obediently trotted after him, a small smile flashed back to the newsies remaining as she raced to catch up with Blink.

Blink turned on her as soon as they reached Strawberry Fields. "What was ya tryin' ta do, git yerself kilt?" Rain dripped onto the brim of his cap as he leaned in toward her.

She shrugged, still with that crazy grin on her face. "Maybe someday I'll git dis t'ing roight."

He stopped. Clenching his fists, facing away from her, he asked, "Did…didja really mean what ya wrote dere?"

She turned him around. Her crazy smile was gone. An innocent look was on her face. "I don' write anyt'in' I don' mean."

"Den why—"

"Why refuse? Cuz I had ta leave, Blink! D'ya t'ink I was tryin' ta cut me heart out?" She paced, gesturing with her hands.

"Didja know you stole mine?"

Red turned to him, hurt in her eyes as he exacted each word from the depth of his anger.

"Ya took it wit ya to whereva-in-hell-if-I-cares an' ya cut it inta pieces. I been livin' wit emptiness fer so long; I was jist gittin' used ta it…den ya had ta go 'n ruin it by comin' back." Anger burned in his eyes as he leaned toward her.

"Go back ta hell, Red." He started away, leaving a small stack of papers by Red's feet. Her voice stopped him.

"Funny." She let out a small, harsh laugh. "They called it Paradise."

After a long moment, he turned around. She was gone.

A lone paper sat sodden on the ground.


	3. Chapter 3

"Where wath ya, Red?" Tyke pleaded that night. Red grinned and ruffled his hair. A chuckle rippled through the newsies gathered in a circle around the chair Red sat in, with the younger ones sitting at her feet.

"I 'ad ta go 'elp a friend in Minnesota, kiddo."

Blink glared at her from his position across the room. Several friends had tried to get him over to the circle formed, but he had stubbornly refused. He leaned against Kloppman's desk, arms folded over his chest and a scowl firmly in place. _Why couldn't she 'ave jist said dat las' night?_

_She 'as her reasons, Blink. You shoul' know by know she ain't like no udda goil._

Well, why cain't she be normal? 

She looked up from telling her stories across the room, surrounded by an attentive group of newsies, to look at him.

_Cuz I gotta be me, Blinks._

His furious façade faded away at this realization. Reluctantly, he rejoined the group. He came just in time to hear,

"…an' den da bear ran off. We got Mr. Gregry safely ta St. Paul an' me friend an' me stayt in a fancy 'otel one night." She laughed, a sound all were glad to hear after such a long departure. "Dere was dis boy in da lobby 'oo kept lookin' at us like we 'ad t'ree 'eads, me'n pants an' accent an' Kaity in 'er muddy skirts 'n all."

"What wath da 'otel like, Red?"

She went on to describe red carpet, gold trimmings, and silver dinnerware. Soon the younger ones were yawning and the older ones trying to herd them to the bunkroom. Kloppman came in at just the right time, demanding a lights out in five minutes. Red took her time getting up from her chair, while the sounds of scampering feet echoed up the stairwell. She bid goodnight to Kloppman and climbed the stairs haltingly.

Passing the younger children's door, she was bombarded with hugs. Red smiled, peeling them off her, and kissed each of them on the head. The younger children smiled. Red hadn't forgotten their nighttime ritual. She smiled, ruffled their hair, and caught Tyke as the rest of the children headed to bed. She kneeled down in front of him.

"Did you miss me, my prince?"

"Yeth." Red grinned. His two front teeth were missing.

"I missed you too, my prince." She picked him up in a hug and whirled him around twice. She stopped, and before she put him down, whispered, "I love you, Miles Tyke Leland the third!"

"I love you, Red!" They giggled as they rubbed noses, then Red let him down and sent him to bed.

A round of goodnights came from the boys' dorm as she passed it. She laughed and returned the greeting, then laboriously climbed the stairs.

She finally gained her room, but before she could close the door, Blink came out of the shadows. She whirled around to face him.

"Whadda ya doin' heah?"

"I 'ad ta talk t' ya, I spose." Before she could say a word, he'd cut her off. "I wuz jist sorry 'bout what I said oilier, an'—"

She placed a hand on his shoulder. "I undastand." A sorrowful front dropped in front of her face. "I'm sorry too, 'bout 'ow I was actin'."

"Why couldn't you had tole me where you 'ad been?"

"I…Last night…I thought I might've been followed. Afta what I did this morning, they think I'm new…if I been followed."

"Why woul' someone be followin' you?"

She threw up her hands in exasperation. "Don't ask me! Ask them!"

"I still can't believe the stunt you pulled dis mornin'."

She let a small grin creep onto her face. "I spose challengin' da strongest newsie in Manhattan weren't a good idee?"

Blink smiled at her. "Not really." He twisted his mouth confusedly. "Why didja do dat anywhose?"

She shrugged. "Human nature thrives on attention. We all, in some way, wanna be recognized as sumptin' special." She sighed slightly, and her next words were barely heard by Blink.

"Jist wish I coul' stop actin' like a fool fer dat ta come true."

Blink pulled her in for a hug. She willingly slid her arms around him, happy once again to be hugged by her best friend. She buried her cheek in the sweet sweat smell of his soft muslin shirt.

"I did miss ya, Red." He looked down into her eyes. Slate and steel melted away to reveal shining silver. "You're precious."

She smiled at him and pulled away, wrapping her arms around her body, almost protectively, Blink noticed. "You…ya betta git ta bed, 'fore someone comes lookin' fer ya."

Blink nodded, a little put off, and walked out the door, shutting it quietly behind him. Red sank to her bed, worn out in more ways than physically.


	4. Chapter 4

"Red." A whisper penetrated her slumber. "Red!" The whisper became more insistent. "Dang it Red git up!"

Red opened one eye sleepily. In the several weeks since she'd come back, none had yet ventured to wake her up. "Whaa?"

"It's called gettin' up an' gettin' yer butt outta bed 'fore I does it fo' ya, goil!"

Red turned onto her stomach and buried her face in the pillow, infuriating the blond standing next to her bed with his arms crossed. He let out an annoyed sigh and reached to pick her up.

Red's eyes popped open when he started moving. "Put me down Blink! I'm up! I'm up!"

"Ya know, I ain't so shoah o' dat." He walked into the boy's dorm, the bundle in his arms fighting the whole way. "Hey, who wants ta give Red some tickle torture!"

At this a fist came up from the bundle and bloodied his nose. Soon Blink was the one partially lying on the ground and Red was standing on the floor. Her hair was disheveled, her fists up and ready and a look in her eyes that said, 'touch me an' you don't even wanna think about what's gonna happen.' Her borrowed nightshirt from Skittery hung below her knees as she slowly backed out of the room and, grabbing her tattered blanket, dashed up the stairs madder than a hornet. Newsies around the room burst out in laughter and helped Blink up.

In a few minutes, she came back down, fully dressed, and took the rag Blink was holding to his nose. "It'll stop in a little bit. Pinch heah," and she pinched him at the bridge of his nose. He winced. "Hey, do ya wanna get betta 'r not?" He reluctantly pinched his nose.

"Good." She turned around and headed out the door, Blink following close behind.

- - - - - - - -

"Fifty papes, if ye would be so kind." Red slapped her money down. Blink glanced at her.

"Hey, ya usually take more dan dat."

She shrugged. "Hey, evry newsie has 'is off days. I jist decided ta 'ave mine taday."

Blink dubiously shot narrowed eyes to her. But she didn't acknowledge his glare and headed off to her selling spot. Blink unwillingly went the other direction, to Strawberry Fields.

- - - - - - - -

A small figure stumbled blindly toward the door of the Lodging House. Kloppman glanced up to the figure as it limped into the house. "Y'ok, Red?"

She lifted blood-shot eyes to him. "Yeah. I'm fine. Jist a little tired, dat's awl. Hard day."

"Need any help?"

"Nah, I got it. I don't t'ink I'll sell da afternoon editions."

Kloppman nodded to show he heard and went back to reading his newspaper.


	5. Chapter 5

Red tossed and turned in her sleep, sheets flying off the bed. She fluctuated between hot and cold spells, waking up several times, coughing like crazy. The fifth time she woke up, she saw the sun rising through the window. She silently groaned and just got out of bed, knowing she'd only get a few more minutes of sleep before Kloppman came up to knock on her door.

Red grinned as she dropped to the floor on silent socked feet. Even in her disillusioned state, she still had a bit of humor. She crept silently downstairs, fully dressed, to tell Kloppman she'd wake up the boys today. He willingly agreed.

The door to the guy's dormitory creaked open. A little red head peaked through the crack and grinned unrepentantly at the damage she was about to inflict upon the boys in the room.

"Goooood Morning Good Morning! It's grand to be on hand good morning! Good Morning toooo…you!" At 'you', she attacked. Defenseless and unsuspecting newsies were suddenly scarily serenaded then jabbed the exact spot that she knew would make them double over in suppressed laughter.

Blink almost bent in half trying to protect his stomach. Jack curled into a ball attempting to hide his feet from her probing pokes. But no matter where she jabbed Bumlets, he didn't react whatsoever. Finally, she pulled off his blanket and poured a bucket of cold water over his head. He shot up and hit his head on the top bunk, making Red hide behind her hand to suppress giggles.

When everyone was good and mad at her she ran out the door, evading several grabbing hands, and slammed it shut. Everyone groaned and reluctantly climbed out of bed, making a ruckus getting to the showers.

- - - - - - - -

"Fifty papes." At a glare from Blink, she flicked a nickel onto the quarter. "Fine. Sixty."

"I'll take seventy." Blink grabbed both piles and carried them out of the gates. Red ran to catch up.

"What in da woild are ya doin', Blink?"

He glared at her. "You'se sellin' wit me taday."

Despite her protests, he carried the papers over his shoulder all the way to Strawberry Fields. Finally, when they got to his spot, he dropped the papers into her hands and started hawking the headline. She made a disgusted look at him, reluctantly holding up her papers.

At a lull in selling, she grabbed his arm. "What da heck was dat?"

"Where'd ya get dat quarter?" he asked, easily evading the question.

"Tip yesterday." She shrugged.

"Ya seem ta be gettin' a lotta tips lately."

She grinned. "Hey, jist cuz I'm a betta sella dan some people I know…"

"Dat ain't it, an' we both know it."

"'Ey, I jist got back a few weeks ago. I ain't used ta dis foine high-livin' lifestyle."

"Why doncha get a doc…you kin afford it, cain't ya?"

"I don' trust docs. Promise me, Blink. Neva make me go to a doc."

"Why?"

"Look what they did fer me pap. Nuthin'. Jist let 'im die there cuz he didn't have kale. No. I ain't goin to no doctahs."

"I still think you need a doc." He crossed his arms over his chest.

She rolled her eyes. "Ya ovareactin', Blink. Lemme alone." She tried to avoid it, but coughed into her hand, hard.

"I ain't ovareactin', 'specially when I heah sumptin like dat, goily. Spit it out," he commanded, holding out his hand. She turned and spit into his hand, a large gunk of…well, gunk—coming out as well. She smiled revengefully.

"Thanks, I was wonderin' where I was gonna spit dat."

He grimaced at the blob and wiped it against his trousers. "Goin' on, dat kinda ting doesn't 'appen cuz you'se fine, goil."

Red just put a hand on his mouth. "Shut up and yell out yer headlines. The crowds are comin' back." Blink glared at her, but saw that she was right. He kept an eye on her during the afternoon rush, at one point staring in wry disbelief that she sold fifteen papers while coughing her lungs out. Several larger coins were sent her way. But he knew she wasn't faking. He could see she was flagging. But she kept going, not saying a single word, until about four in the afternoon.

"Blink, watch me papes." She ran behind a tree. He listened to her cough, starting to get more worried than he already was. But as she walked back a few minutes later, with her head hanging down, what he saw startled him.

"Red…you're…red." Her head shot up.

"Huh?"

He just pointed. Her face was slightly smeared and her hand was spattered with blood. She glanced at her hand and grimaced.

"Oh crap. Not again."

Blink exploded. "Not again? Whadda ya mean, not again?"

"Is there some on me face, too?" she asked, wiping the forenamed feature with a shirttail.

"Yeah. But—"

"Yeah, yeah. 'Whadda ya mean, not again?'" she mimicked, coughing anew, her signature sarcasm still fringing her voice. "Usually, Blink, 'not again' means it 'appened b'fore."

He sneered in anger at her negligence. "Ya been coughin' up blood b'fore, an' I don't know 'till taday dat ya even been coughin'? Dat's stupidity if'n I eva saw it."

She turned hardened eyes to his face. "Would ya raddah sell an' be sick or be kicked out onta da streets an' be sick, Sparky?" She placed her hands on her hips. "Choose da lessa o' two evils, Blink. I get by wit what I kin. Dis be why I don' sell da evenin's anymore." She turned away, disgusted, grabbing her remaining papes. "I'll see ya at the House."

- - - - - - - -

About eight that night, he sat in a circle of laughing boys around the fire in the House, feeling more anxious by the minute. When Red walked her face through that door it was going to get a good wallop. Jack glanced over to him.

"Blink. C'mere."

Blink reluctantly rose to his feet and walked over to Jack's chair. He stood with his hands in his pockets, feet about two shoulder lengths apart.

"Whadda ya want," he stated, eyes downcast.

"Ya seen Red?" Jack asked, still reading his book.

"No." Monotonous tone.

"You worried?" He still hadn't looked at Blink.

Blink glared at Jack, a grimace on his face. "Why should I be? She kin take care o' 'erself."

Jack looked up from his book. "Go look fo' 'er. If you ain't worried, I is."

Blink nodded and started toward the door.

"Don't hurt 'er, Blink."

He nodded, not looking at Jack as he pulled on his hat and slammed the door behind himself.

Jack turned back to his book. "Don't hurt 'er," he breathed.

- - - - - - - -

_Should probly go to 'er sellin' spot foist,_ he contemplated as he walked down the street. Blink hated looking for people, he hated the dark, and beyond all that, he hated looking for people in the dark.

He passed the Distribution Center. The lone gates held shut with a lock gave him the creeps at night. He shivered and hurried on, around the corner, past the spot where Red used to live. He almost missed the small figure lying in the alleyway. (waaaay overused, I know. Where else is it gonna be? Middle of the road? Hey, wait a sec, good idea…)

(comic relief)

"Cut!" A crazed looking guy with a beret on his head came out from behind the camera. He was waving his arms and yelling into a megaphone. "Cut cut cut cut cut!"

Trey looked up. "Come on, we was jist gettin' to the good part!"

The director shook his head, crossing his arms. "No. We're gonna take it again, this time, RED will be in the middle of the road, alright?"

Trey sighed. "Yeah, boss."

(and return)

…He shivered and hurried on, around the corner, past the spot where Red used to live. He studied the alley, and finding nothing, crossed the street, almost stumbling over a large…thing.

Blink stopped to study the figure. As its features became more prevalent, his eyes widened.

Red lay facedown. Dried blood encrusted her hand and cheek. And she didn't move.


	6. Chapter 6

Red squeezed her closed eyes. _Why's it so bright?_ She gently lifted the lids by sheer willpower. _Why's dis so hard?_ She flopped her head to one side, wincing in pain.

_Ouch. Where am I?_

She tried to glance down to see her body, but failed. She sighed in frustration and instead closed her eyes, mentally checking her person.

I gotta go sell. What'm I doin' in bed? Why didn't Kloppy come an' git me up? 

With this thought she opened her eyes and willed herself to sit up. As she pushed herself up on her arms she gasped. A pain ripped through her body like the one time she'd tried running away from Snyder. With this she remembered some events of last night. She groaned.

_Great. Probly ruptured a spleen. _Her eyes widened as another pain socked her like a Delancy's brass knuckles on Joe Bernstein. _What the heck!_

Against all bodily protests, she swung her legs over the side of the bed. She paused, closing her eyes, as another pain hit. _Holy cow, I feel like I'm givin' birth or sumptin._

With one grunt and a painful heave, she raised herself off the bed. After steadying herself, she took a cautious step forward.

The door slammed open. Shocked, she fell to the floor, letting out a small whimper. Kid Blink quickly scooped her up and put her back in bed. "What da heck was ya doin' outta bed?" he exclaimed, disbelief tracing his voice.

"I ain't…dat bad…off." She stuck out her chin, defiant.

"Sure, babe. Dat's why you're shakin' all ova." His anger expressed itself in the clearly enunciated words and the sheets hastily thrown over her body.

It was true. Her fingers trembled as she jerked the covers up to her chin. "Don'…call me…babe!" she managed.

Blink grinned, all anger melting away with her defiance. "Glad you're up, goil. You've 'ad us worried sick down dere."

"When…" she winced, gritting her teeth, then continued, "kin I…sell agin?"

His glee dissolved as he glared at her in a don't-ya-dare-argue-wit-me tone. "Considerin' ya been out fer a day 'er so, not fer a while."

She managed to let out a strange sound between a snort of disbelief and a groan. Reciprocation for that time long ago when he was sick. "Whoeva…made you da…nurse 'round heah's…crazy."

"You did."

She glared right back at him. "I t'ink I'd know bettah…dan you how I am."

Blink placed a gentle hand on her forehead. "An' I says dat roight now you'se gotta stay in bed 'til dat fevah o' yours comes down." He took his hand away and grinned at her angry features. "Ya want some soup? We brought back a whole big pot o' it from da nun's place dat dey gave t' us fo' bad days." Red nodded in meek compliance. "K. I'll be roight back. Don't try anyt'in' stupid."

The door shut silently and firmly behind him. She rolled her head to look at the ceiling and let out a sigh. _I can't stay in bed indefinitely. I'll go crazy!_ She lifted her head and pushed back the covers a bit, grateful for the pants still attached to her body. Swiftly, she rearranged the pillows behind her head so she could sit up easier. As she fluffed the two lumpy pillows as best she could, she sighed, then shuddered as a pain ripped through her body. Through clenched teeth and a haze of pain, she set up the pillows and gently lowered her upper back onto them. Finally, sitting up and relaxed, she let out a small whimper as the pains eased. She was just starting to drift off when a small knock at the window startled her.

Red watched in half shock as a hand and foot hauled themselves onto the sill, then the entire body landed on her floor about three feet away.Her shock became curiosity as the figure raised itself so she could see his face.

Oscar Delancy had just landed in her room.


	7. Chapter 7

"What do you want?" Her voice was calm. Too calm. Gently inquisitive, even. Not demanding or frightened or suspicious. Just…calm. Oscar watched her through narrow eyes. His own mind was curious why he'd dropped in, literally.

"Wan'ed ta see ya." He'd tried going up the stairs. Obviously, that didn't work.

"There a reason?" That same voice.

"Ya hain't been 'round lately." They wouldn't tell him anything. Before she came back or after. Even when threatened. Nothing.

She motioned to the stool beside the bed. "Sit." As he sat, he watched her bite her lip and clench her eyes shut. When they opened, he dared to speak.

"Y'ok?"

She paused. "Yeah. Fine." Tender eyes looked at him. "It's ok. You didn't know." He knew her words went deeper than what was intoned. "Ya cain't do anyt'ing 'bout it now, Oscar." She worried her lip. "He'll get his due."

With those words he rose, slightly angry but also relieved. "S-Sorry."

She nodded, understandingly. "Go now, 'fore someone finds ya an' kills ya fer bein' in heah."

Oscar nodded, pulled his hat brim a little lower on his forehead, and crawled out the window.

- - - - - - - -

Red's gaze drifted toward the window involuntarily. A surprise, yes. Unexpected? Not really. Her mind drifted to the events of last night. She hadn't really remembered until Oscar had come. Her eyes closed, tired of thinking.

"Red?"

She shook herself and looked toward the door. There stood Blink with a bowl of hot vegetable soup in his hands. Thin, very thin, but vegetable soup nonetheless. She grinned at the treat. It seemed like forever since she'd last had vegetables. Blink came over and helped her sit up, setting the bowl on the nearby nightstand. He muttered to himself as he worked.

"Don't get how a goil could get so weak from a cough." He looked up to see her biting her lip. "Y'ok?"

A small pause. "Yeah, I'm fine," she said softly.

He sat on the side of her bed and took up the spoon. "You want help?"

"No. I got it."

Blink glared at her. She relented. "You can hold the bowl." She picked up the spoon and slowly guided it to her mouth.

He relaxed when he saw she knew what she was doing. He decided now was a good time to answer the question that had been on his mind almost since he'd first met her.

"S'ok if I ask a question?"

She paused, spoon halfway to her mouth. The soup, although very watery, was good. Better than she'd had for a long time. "I'll try."

"Seein' ya in a moment o' weakness is a rare t'ing indeedy. Ya gotta have special trainin' or sumptin' cuz if I eva took a beatin' like you've, I'd neva be dis calm. How—" but he was cut off by a strangled cry.

A small bit of worry crept into the lines around her eyes. "What beatin'?"

"Da one ya got las' night." All he got was a blank stare from Red. "Well, from what I coul' see, ya got a nice shina an' a few bruises on yer limbs." Now confused flames were scorching him. He lifted his eyebrow. "Jist an edjikated guess, babe."

Metal eyes bore into him. He glanced up from staring at her soup. "Wha—oh, yeah. No babe." His eyes fell back down to the bowl in his hands. Her spoon dipped toward the bowl again. As it headed back to her mouth, her hand trembled. Some of the broth dripped onto her blankets.

"Aw man, goil. Lookit dis trail ya got goin' dere." He angrily dabbed at the spots, making Red wince when he accidentally hit her legs. He glanced up and noticed her upper lip dotted with sweat. "Sorry. It'll come out. Lata."

She shook her head. "I ain't hungry no more." She let the spoon slip into the bowl. Blink eyed it ravenously. Red watched his face as he set it resolutely on the small nightstand next to the bed. He turned back to her, a caring look sparking some life into his sunken cheekbones.

"I really am glad you back, t'ough." His hand moved toward hers inconspicuously.

"Well, look who's back in da land o' da livin'!" The boisterous voice came from a small body that hurtled itself across the room. "Red! Far as da livin' day, you'se a sight!"

Red grinned at Race. "I prolly am." She smoothed back her hair semi-consciously. Race came up to the opposite side of the single bed and reached across, awkwardly hugging her. Red grinned over his shoulder. "Thanks Race. How was ya day at da tracks?"

As Race and Red began talking, Blink pushed away from the bed. The next time Red glanced over to him, he was gone. The door to her room was shut. Confused, she glanced at it, but tuned back into the conversation.

"How is evryone, Race?"

Race chuckled. "Cain't deny dat you goils don't got some influence ova ya male countaparts. Sellin's gotta be down least thoity pacent. 'Course, Blink's hardly been sellin' atall. Evryone's been woirred bout ya. E'en Spot dropped by, wit a few friends. Some new kids he picked up, t'ink dere names were Quirks an'…oh yeah! Tunes."

Red leaned back and just listened to Race's ramblings. She was brought back by a small bit of silence from Race. "Hm?"

"I said, didja wanna come down an' meet da boys or do ya jist want dem ta come up ta ya?"

Red decisively sat up a bit. "Dey betta jist come up heah. I might anga a coiten nurse o' mine uddawise."

Race chuckled. "Dat wouldn't be too good, uh? I'll run it by Blink, but some o' da boys are real anxious ta see ya, goil."

A small smile lingered on Red's face as he stood to go. He caught these words exit her throat before he left: "Ya neva know what you're woith until ya ain't dere." They were spoken softly, almost lost under the squeak of his shoe on the wooden floorboards.


	8. Chapter 8

Blink crept back in the room after Race left. He'd given permission for her to have visitors, but only two at a time, he'd deemed, and not until tomorrow. Silently he shut the door and stole over to the stool sitting by her bed.

She was sleeping. Peace was personified in her face as a small smile tickled the corners of her mouth. Those grey eyes behind the closed lids would be laughing at him right now if she knew what he was thinking. He let out a prolonged sigh and gently eased his hand over the feminine one on the counterpane. Rough, hardened, scarred calluses brushed rough, hardened, scarred hand. At that simple touch, Red stirred. Blink quickly withdrew his hand. Shortly Red's eyes opened, then widened at Blink's presence for a few seconds. With normal eyes, she motioned to the soup cooling on her nightstand.

"Eat."

Blink shook his head. "No. Dat's yers."

Red raised herself to glare at him. "Den go git yer own. Ya hain't eaten fer almost three days on account o' me, an' I don' mean fer it ta become four."

Blink's eye glanced at her dubiously. He hesitated, then deliberately placed his hand over hers. "How do ya know dat?"

She put on a deadpan stare. "I have eyes, Kid. Y'almost look like a skeleton. Now git."

Blink willingly shot out of the room. A few minutes later he was back with more soup. He balanced the bowl in his hands and hungrily wolfed it down. In between slurps he caught her up on the news around the House.

"—an' jist an hour ago, Skitts caught Oscar Delancy in da alleyway behind the house. He prolly walked out wit some bruises an' a shina, looked like his wrist was hoit. Kinda looked like you." Blink drained his bowl, missing the paled expression that crossed her face. As he wiped his face, she let out a breath and remembered her place. Why she was here, why she'd been bedridden. She dropped into a happy-go-lucky front and smiled encouragingly.

"Which one's the he?"

"Oscar. Skitts is foine. Always been. He was born ready." He paused, then offered, "If'n ya wanna see 'im right now, dat's fine. 'E's prolly been da most worried o' all o' us." _Not includin' me,_ he added silently.

A look of almost relief passed over her face. "Dat woul' be good."

Blink nodded resignedly. "Shoah. I kin do dat."

- - - - - - - -

Skittery walked calmly in, closing the door behind him. He stayed by the shut portal, nervously twisting his cap in his hands. Red let a small grin wander onto her face.

"Y'ok?" Red asked.

"I shoul' be askin' you dat." He shoved his hands into his back pockets along with his hat. Red raised her knees halfway to her chest.

"I'm foine." A pause. "Thanks fo' yer 'elp."

"Las' night?"

"Yeah." Another prolonged pause. Skittery turned to go, thinking she was done. Her next words stopped him with a hand on the doorknob. "Ya know, ya got da wrong guy."

He turned back, a look between confusion and disbelief shadowing his face. "What?"

"Oscar didn't do it."

His fist clenched involuntarily. A muscle in his jaw jumped. "Dey desoive what dey git."

"Matt 5, Skitts. I know you know it."

Unwittingly, his mind recited the verse he'd memorized so long ago. _Do not resist an evil person. If someone strikes you on the right cheek, turn to him the other also._

He sank to the floor, leaning against the wall. "I hate it when ya pull dat on me."

A small chuckle came from the petite figure in bed. "We all do." She paused, then intoned thoughtfully, "We all gots ta woik on dat one, Skitts."

Skittery nodded, rose to his feet, and walked over to Red. "Thanks." He turned, indecisive in his next action, then finally turned back to her. He quickly hugged her then walked out the door, tugging on his hat as he did.

Red watched his resigned retreat, allowing a small smile tip the corners of her mouth upward.


	9. Chapter 9

Blink, I'm bored!" Red whined, a few days later. "C'mon, cain't I git up yet?"

"We tried dat yestaday an' ya fell."

"Dat wuz yestaday."

Blink ran a hand through his hair, frustrated. "Ya wanna play cards?"

"I been playin' all day."

Blink sighed. It had been a long day of selling, and he was tired. "Did I eva tell ya how me eye got dis?" He pointed to the patch over it.

She glared at him for the stalling tactic it was but consented. "No. Indulge me."

"Well, memba' I tole ya me family is all gone, 'ceptin' me faddah, who left when I was born?" She nodded.

He shrugged. "I was left wanderin' the streets cuz I coul' take kire o' meself, ya know? Too old fer the orphanages.

Alexaviar bumped into a woman on the crowded sidewalk. "'Scuse me, miss." He tipped his hat. The woman turned to him.

- - - - - - - -

"_Oh, such a nice, polite boy. Oh, and so poor-looking, too. Alfred," she tugged on the man's arm next to her, "Alfred, do you have a quarter for the child?"_

_The man grunted and dropped a small silver coin into the child's hands. The small, grubby face lit up with a toothy smile, showing crooked teeth. "Thanks, mista! Thanks, missus!"_

_The woman patted the boy on the head, then hurried to catch up with Alfred turning onto the next street. The boy proudly stuck the coin into his pocket along with a small wad of money that used to be in the woman's purse._

"_Hey! Boy!"_

_Alex looked behind him. There was a tall man in a blue uniform with a baton being waved above his head. Frightened, he started running._

"_Boy! Boy! Come 'ere, boy!" _

_The policeman's long strides soon caught up with the short boy. "What's yer name, feller?" he questioned, as Alex dangled from the cop's meaty hand._

"_A…Alex."_

"_You got family, Alex?"_

"_N…yes, sir. I got a older sister an' a couple younger brudders an' a ma an' pop." Big tears were soon welling from his eyes. "Officer, I gotta go home! They need me!"_

_The cop's fist slowly released him. "Alright, kid. But before you go, I gotta lesson to teach ya."_

"_What's that, sir?"_

"_Neva steal." The cop jammed his baton into Alex's eye with full force._

_- - - - - - - -_

Blink sat with his hands folded together, mellowed by the remembrance. He looked toward the door, hiding his patch from Red's scrutiny. She reached for him.

"I'm sorry…"

"Heck, there weren't nuttin' ya kin do 'bout it now." He put his hands on his knees and pushed himself up. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "Ya eva notice how evryone's got a story?" He paused. "Makes me wonda how much we lie."

Red chuckled deep in her throat. "Makes me wonda how much the truth hurts."

Blink nodded. "Sleep." He exited the room, silently shutting the door behind himself.

Red sank down into her pillows and turned onto her side, curling an arm under her head. A wince shot across her face, but not because of the pain. At least the physical pain.


	10. Chapter 10

"Red, will you be my goil?"

Blink was down on one knee in front of her, while she sat on the side of her bed. He clasped her hand tightly in his own, pleaded with broken eyes. She gently traced the outline of his patch.

All of a sudden, Red fell to the floor, facedown. Blink cried out and lifted her shoulders, turning her head.

All he could see was his father's face. His father shook off the skin of Red, then stood up and grabbed Blink in a powerful grasp, heading down the stairs. As they tromped down the stairs, the newsies cheered them on. His father spoke to him.

"They don't see, do they, Alex?"

They don't see… 

_They don't see…_

"_ALEX! TIME FOR DINNER! ALEX!"_

_He ran into the house and sat down at a long table, waiting for his mother to bring him a plate of food. But when his mom turned around…it was Red. _

"_Hey, Alex. Eat up." She winked at him. "We got a busy day ahead of us. Hurry."_

"_What busy day?"_

"_Hurry, hurry…we have to leave…hurry…"_

"_Remember, they don't see…"_

"_Hurry, Alex…"_

_Remember, hurry, they don't see Alex, they see you, hurry, remember they don't see, hurry, come on, be mine, hurry, we have to leave, they can't see that, we're busy, hurry, they don't see, they don't see_

Blink sat up in a blind sweat, his sheets twisted around his legs. Breathing heavily, he let out a sigh and swept some hair out of his eyes.

_Remember, Alex, they don't see, hurry…_

He flopped back down on his pillow, trying to forget his dream.

- - - - - - - -

Blink paced around her room. "Fine! FINE! ALRIGHT! You can get up!"

Red grinned at him. "Thanks, Blinkers." She threw back the blanket and swung her legs over the side.

Blink scowled at her. "Don't call me Blinkers," he muttered under his breath. He grudgingly stood to catch her just in case.

Red smiled and gained her balance. She walked slowly across the room. Blink hounded her every step of the way.

She touched the wall, turned, and started back. Three feet from the bed, she tripped over a loose floorboard. Her body was thrown forward.

Blink's arm saved her from a neck-breaking experience. She looked up at him gratefully. "I guess you serve some use after all, Kid."

He gently set her upright, and with a critical glance, said, "You can sell tomorrow. But only with someone, preferbly me, and only take fifty papes at most."

Her eyebrows winged upward. "Wow, I thought you would've restricted me to thirty papes and two bodyguards. I'm gettin' off good."

Blink rolled his eyes as she laughed at his overbearing attitude towards her vulnerability.

- - - - - - - -

"Okay, Blink. I'm gonna give you a very belated half-birthday present." Red looked at him seriously two weeks later. "For leaving before your birthday. Okay? So…what do you want?"

"You."

Red laughed. "Very funny. Seriously, is there anything in the world that you want more than anything? That I can give?"

I do want you. I wish you wouldn't laugh it off like I'm trying to make a joke.

"Uhmm…" He really couldn't think of anything else. "I…I'll let you know, hey?"

"Sure."

- - - - - - - -

A few days later he walked up to Red.

"Ice cream."

"Huh?"

"I want ice cream." At a confused look from her, he explained, "My birthday present. Remember?"

She smiled. "I can do that."

"Now. Goody Harding's place just opened."

"Alright, alright! Lemme grab my money and we'll go!"

They laughed as they headed down the street to Goody's. As they threaded through the crowds, Blink grabbed her hand.

"What?" Red tried to shake him off.

"Jist makin' shoah you ain't gonna git lost on me again."

She eyed him suspiciously. "Alrigh'."

He pulled her across the street to Goody's. A line awaited them, and Blink groaned. "Aw, man!"

"They ain't gonna kick us outta line at least. What're ya gonna git?"

"Chocolate shake. You?"

Red laughed. "I was gonna get that too." She smiled at him. "We're crazy."

"Nope. Jist you."

She laughed again. "Now why 'ud you say that?"

"I'm gonna be serious fer a second, an' you better rememba dis, cuz it won't 'appen too often."

"Alrigh'." Her unconcerned look was almost unnerving.

_Why don't you think you're pretty? Why don't you think anyone would ever want you? You're beautiful and talented and kind and loving…almost too good for your own good. _He licked his lips, feeling nervous even at thinking of thinking what to say to her.

"Eh…forgit it. Lookit that sunset!"

Red turned and watched it set, oblivious of his arm now resting on her shoulder. Her mouth was wide open watching the sun. "Lookit. Those colors! Times like these I wish I was an artist."

_If I could paint anything it would be you, and your beauty outshines the sunset any day._ Blink reluctantly removed his arm as they entered the building.

- - - - - - - -

"Make sure you grab the kid. No one else, remember. I just want the kid."

"Alright." The Delancy's had a few more words with the agent, then calmly exited into the street, covered by the darkness of night.

A lone cigarette was lit, lighting the agent's face for a few brief seconds.


	11. Chapter 11

"He's gone!"

"What?"

"Tyke! Gone!"

Red awoke the voices downstairs. _Tyke. Gone._ As soon as comprehension hit, she bolted out of bed, wasting time only to grab her vest and pants.

"What?" Her voice joined the cacophony. Blink found her in the younger newsies' room. "What is going on!" she demanded.

"Tyke is missing. They left a note." He shoved the paper into her hand.

Her hands shook as she read it.

_Find him in three days and we might spare him. Better start looking – there are lots of places to try. A clue a day – a finger per clue – and if you don't find him, we'll come after you, Red._

The note dropped to the floor. Blink scooped it up and started talking to her. "We'll need to start a search party…" He looked at her face and his voice dropped off. Other voices started in.

"We kin git all da newsies ta help!"

"At least Brooklyn. Don't know 'bout some boroughs."

"For all we know dey took him."

"Nah, all da leaders are stable. Most of us are on speakin' terms at least." Jack's voice, calming everyone down.

"Now who wants to go to Queens? North Side? Mid-town? The Bowery?" Hands raised and voices shouted their willingness as Jack took volunteers. Blink just continued looking at Red.

Her face was white. The lips set into a hard line. The eyes stared straight forward, not seeing anything.

"Alright evrybody! Let's go!"

"No." Even though she spoke barely above a whisper, somehow everyone heard her. She turned to them. "No. That's just what they want us to do."

"How would you know?"

"Hey, yeah, how would you know?"

"More people, more looking power. If I wern't smarter, I'd say you was wit them."

"Shut up Skittery!"

"No, that's not what I mean!" Her voice rose and carried over the dissenters. "It's me they want. If I find him before the three days is up, then they'll keep both of us alive. Three days up, they'll kill both of us. One of you finds him, and they'll kill me." Her voice rang true. Everyone still listened. She took a deep breath.

"If one of you knows where he's hidden, come and get me. Let me find him. It's the best for all of us."

"How do you know they want you?" a voice sneered.

"If they hadn't, my name wouldn't be involved in a death threat on the kidnapper's note."

Slowly, heads started nodding around the room. Jack studied the scene, arms crossed over his chest. Finally, he spat. "Alrigh'. Evryone git out dere. Ya see da kid, ya find Red. She gonna be by me 'r Blink all day." He discontinued his orders to grin. "Mo' likely Blink dan me. I ain't near as good lookin' as our friend Blink here."

Red blushed. "C'mon Jack, be serious. Find Tyke, find me."

Murmurs of assent floated through the newsies as they flooded out the door. Jack stayed until Blink and Red were left.

"Ya gonna be ok, Red?"

Her lips were back to the hard line. White was tinged about the mouth as she nodded once. Blink caught his eye and shook his head, motioning that he'd take care of her. Jack nodded and stepped toward Red. "If'n ya need me, I'll stop by once or twice by Strawberry Fields. And that's where you'll be. Selling with Blink. Alright?"

This time she unclenched her lips. "Alrigh'."

Jack nodded. "Good."

- - - - - - - -

"Where'm I goin'?"

"'Round town, buddy-boy. You eva been heah before?"

"Yeth! Thith ith where Red thowed me how to climb a twee!"

Tyke proudly rode piggyback through the crowded streets and into Central Park. But at the mention of Red, he sobered. "When we gonna get to my thurpwrithe?"

"Soon, buddy-boy."

And indeed it was. For they pulled up to the railyards not moments later.

"Oh boy! Can I go in a car?" Tyke asked excitedly as he slid to the ground.

"'Course, kid. If ya ever jump trains in your life, dis is where you'll start."

Tyke looked up quizzically. "You eva jumped twains b'fore?"

"Lotsa times. You wanna hear some stories?"

"Yeah!"

So the odd pair settled into a railcar to hear daring, adventurous stories.

- - - - - - - -

Red lethargically sold another paper. Blink half-heartedly hawked a headline. (ooh! Alliteration!) Halfway through the day, Red made the mistake of looking Blink in the eye. Her eyes welled up with unbidden tears as she turned away and tried to compose herself.

She wasn't given a chance to. Blink came and wrapped his arms around her. The tears once again surfaced, and she turned to cry into his chest. He whispered comfort to her and stroked her hair as the trials of the day and even the past few months soaked the front of his shirt.

The moment was comforting, but short. She quickly pulled away, wiped her eyes, and continued selling, sniffing every so often, but red eyes quickly cleared. He soon saw the strong, composed woman he'd come to admire.

Late in the afternoon, Mush came by. Blink was over selling a paper to a group of ladies and only noted his presence.

"Find anything?" Red asked eagerly.

"Nah. Jist wanted to see if you was ok." He swiftly pulled off his hat, ran a hand through his hair, then tugged the hat back on. Seeing her disappointment, he added, "Uh…you ok?"

Red smiled weakly. "I…I guess I'll make it. You done sellin'?"

"Almost. I took less papes taday ta look for 'im."

Red nodded. "Thanks."

"I'll git runnin'." Mush turned to leave.

"Oh, Mush? Ya wanna look somewhere fer me?"

Mush turned back to her. "Sure. Where?"

"Since Jack won't let me outta Blink's sight, and Blink ain't movin', I'd appreciate if'n ya'd look down near the docks. It's…well, a place I used ta go. They might be there."

Mush nodded. "Sure. I kin do dat."

Red smiled weakly. "Thanks."

Blink came over. "What was dat all 'bout?"

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Not much. Just…well, I had an idea."

- - - - - - - -

Tyke slept soundly in the straw as his captor looked on. Soon after the guard was switched for the night.

"Is he a good kid?"

"Yes, sir."

"Anyone come by?"

"No, sir."

"Come back tomorrow just before dawn."

"Yes, sir."

"Go get some sleep." The relived kidnapper looked warily at the dark shadows in which the transfer guard resided. "I said beat it!"

He nodded and ducked out the door as the new guard settled down in the hay to watch the little unknowing captive.


	12. Chapter 12

Red sat on the fire escape, watching the sun rise. Her arms hugged her knees tightly to her chest. A cold wind blew in off the bay, and goosebumps rose on her arms.

Behind her, the door creaked open. She quickly stood and whirled around.

"Whoa, whoa. Hold up a minute."

"Blink." She weakly crossed her arms over her chest. "Don't do that." She slowly turned and hugged her knees to her chest again.

Blink slowly walked over, but wisely stopped about four feet behind her. "This isn't your fault, ya know."

She turned her face to the side. "Yes, it is. They wanted me. The want to kill me. But first they'll play games with my head. And they took Tyke. Because they want me."

Blink just stood.

"Am I right? Am I not right?" She stood up in a fury and flung her arms out. "Well come and get me now! Come you cowards, and take your prize! Get what you came for!"

The shrill screech pierced the waking air. Birds flew up from neighboring rooftops. Red fell to her knees again and buried her face in her hands. Blink rushed over to her and lifted her chin with his fingers.

"Listen to me. We'll find him!"

"It's the third day," she replied despondently.

"And on the third day Jesus rose from the dead." He smiled encouragingly, then turned her around toward the sunrise and placed his hands on her shoulders. "Sing for me. Something hopeful. Something you like singing. Alright? Sing."

She took a deep breath, opened her mouth, and sang. One clear, sweet note, followed by trills and arpeggios and whole notes and staccato and crescendos. Blink had no idea what the song was about. But his heart lifted into his throat.

- - - - - - - -

"I miss Wed."

"She'll be coming soon."

"You pwomise?"

"I promise." The gun clicked.


	13. Chapter 13

"Tyke!"

"Tyke, where are you!"

"Red!" Mush came running up to her.

"What?" Her heart leaped halfway through her skull and dropped to her toes at the same time.

"I think I know where he is."

Red grabbed him. "Bring me to him."

Mush grabbed her hand and raced toward the docks, several newsies following behind.

- - - - - - - -

"Ok, I need all of you to stay back. If there's gunshots fired, Mush can come in and see if we're alright. But don't let yourself be seen, Mush. Just see if we're ok. If either of us is down, bring the rest. Alright?"

Soft sounds of assent came from around the group. Red held up a finger signaling quiet and motioned them behind the old barn-like storage shed. Then she crept around the front and entered the building.

Most of the newsies shoved their ears up to the wall to hear what was going on through the thin walls.

"Tyke!"

"Red!"

"Hello, Red."

"What do you want?"

"You're coming with me."

"No. And neither is Tyke."

"You both are."

"Tyke, go outside."

"But…

"Now, Tyke!"

A pause. In that time, Tyke came around the side of the building. "He…!" A hand was clamped over his mouth.

"Anyone out there?"

"No. What do you want?"

"I said. You. Now get moving."

"And I said, No. Not while I live."

"That's kinda the idea."

A shuddering breath. "What can I do to get my freedom?"

"Absolutely nothing. Unless you want your head blown off, you'll do as I say."

"Never."

"But Kelly needs you now." A wheedling, sarcastic tone.

"Kelly can wait for his grave."

A short scuffle was heard. A shot fired. Mush rushed around the side of the building and peeked in the doorway.

There stood Red with a pistol in her hand. A man was fallen on the floor, face away from the doorway. Red stared at the gun, then tossed it into the straw. She looked up and saw Mush.

"Let's go."

Red grabbed Tyke's hand firmly and led the way back to Manhattan.


	14. Chapter 14

"Red. How're you doin'?"

Red shrugged. "Alright. I guess."

Blink sat beside her on the grass, elbows on his knees, hands clasped together. "That's good."

"Depends on what you call good."

"Yeah."

Blink fought within himself. How was he supposed to reach out to her when she insisted on being so closed? It wasn't good for either of them.

"Uh…you done sellin'?"

"Yeah."

"Well…how about a hotdog at Charlie's? It'll be on me."

The first smile Blink had seen in days appeared on Red's face. "Sounds good."

He pulled her up off the grass and they walked toward St. Charles Avenue.

- - - - - - - -

"Tell me again why you came back," Blink demanded of Red. They were sitting under their willow tree, devouring hot dogs and laughing.

"I wasn't finished here."

"That's what you said last time."

"It's still true."

Blink shoved the rest of his hot dog in his mouth. "Remember when you dropped in on me n' Race playin' poker?"

Red laughed, licking onion juice off her fingers. "Which time?"

"When you came back."

She chuckled a deep belly chortle. "That was so funny! You two acting so serious, then the next moment Race was almost screaming at the top of his lungs!"

"I was so worried you two were gonna wake Jack!"

"Well we didn't. I almost always know when to stop."

"Yeah right, Red. You were almost begging for more when I said goodnight."

Red blushed a deep vermilion. "Shut up, Blink. Seriously. I'm no quean."

Blink sobered slightly. "Sorry. I know you ain't."

A small silence was between the two. "How about a change of subject," Red suggested.

"Why? Did it wet itself?"

For some reason, that made Red laugh until she cried. All Blink could do was stare at her face she writhed on the ground. As she calmed down, Blink whispered to himself. "She sure is a wonder when she's laughing."

Red waved a hand in front of his face. "Hey, Blink? Excuse me fer a second. I gotta run an' find the nearest…uh…you know."

He nodded. "K. I'll be here."

"I'll be right back." The limp branches of the willow parted as she gracefully exited the safe haven of their tree.

Their tree? Was he really thinking of them as an item? He leaned back against the trunk and folded his hands behind his head, thinking of how, more often than not, the scrawny redhead with slaten eyes dominated his thoughts and dreams. Dreams. _You had The Dream again last night, Blink. The one about your father. He's nearer than you know. _

He stood and walked out of his haven, parting the branches, leaving the place vacant for another couple of people. He needed to think.

- - - - - - - -

"What information do you need?"

"Train schedules. Hook-up times. Anything and everything you've got for me. I need some ether as well."

The Delancy brothers nodded to their coworker's terms. The conversation was shielded by the dark passages of the alleyway. Their short superior's face was concealed by a pulled down newsie hat and the shadows surrounding him.

They'd been working for Kelly for about five years now. Their latest assignment had required an assistant. Even though they'd been working with the recruit for almost a year now, they still didn't know who he was. And would they ever know?

Well, that was for the stranger to decide.

"Where do you want it?"

Oscar thought he knew who it was.

"Here, tomorrow. This time. Now go."

The brothers quickly left their strange boss behind in the alley. The short agent lit a cigar. As the end slowly smoldered, the strange face was lit by the unusual, yet familiar, glow.

He ground out the short remains of the cigar under his foot and quietly exited the alleyway.

Soon. Soon this assignment will be over.


	15. Chapter 15

_Good morning, Gorgeous. _On her pillow.

_It's okay to say it again. Hello, beautiful._ Left on the front desk.

_With God, all things are possible. I jumped and touched a star._ Handed to her along with the charity bread from the nuns.

_You are my diamond in the rough._ Given to her by a random person on the street.

Red nervously sat on her hands, waiting for more cards. Each one had been a short, sweet, loving note. Each one was a plain, folded, moderately white cardstock. Each one hadn't been signed.

This had been going on long enough. It had started a few weeks ago with a simple note. _I've admired you for a long time._ No name. That was Sunday. That Friday, another note came. _I loved how you bought bread for those poor children. You're so giving._ No name. Five days later, she got two notes. _You're beautiful today. How could anyone miss your eyes?_ No name. They came faster, with increased amount of letters and apparent affection. No name. A couple days ago, she had received five notes. And still, no clue whatsoever to whom her secret admirer could be.

A little girl cautiously approached her. Her wide eyes peered up into her own. Red smiled reassuringly at her grubby hands and face.

The little girl cracked a small grin, toying with the torn hem of her stained jumper. "Do you sell papers?"

"Yes I do. It's hard work sometimes. Do you have a job?" The girl's face took on a serious look.

"Yeah. I'm sposed ta give you this." The little girl shoved a piece of paper into Red's hands.

"Wait a second, alright?" The girl stopped and turned. With both hands she clumsily pulled her dirty blond hair behind her shoulders.

Red carefully unfolded the piece of paper. _You're everything I've ever wanted. Please meet me tonight in front of Greely at six._

Red quickly scribbled something on the back, folded it, then handed it back to the girl. "Here, bring this back to whoever sent you. And here," she fished a dime out of her pocket and gave it to her.

The little girl took it with wide eyes. "Oh, thank you miss! Thank you!"

Red smiled as the little girl ran with the note down the street and around a corner.

- - - - - - - -

"Mister? Mister?"

The little girl's plead brought him out of the shadows. "What?"

The girl recoiled. "Just…she wroted somethin' back."

He smiled. "Thanks. Now get along."

The girl nodded, shot a small smile, and ran out of the alley.

He shook his head, then carefully opened the note. Through the filtered sunlight allowed into the dark passage, he strained to read: _I'm pleased you like me so. I agree to meet you. Unless you have a plan already, which I assume you do, I have an idea. Six in front of Greely. I'll see you then._

_Red_

He looked up and let a toothy smile onto his face. He would let her have her way. For now.

- - - - - - - -

At six that night, Red sat on Greely's pedestal, swinging her feet with a rhythm only she heard. She'd washed up, but only put her street clothes back on. If he already liked her because of her deeds, then why try to improve the hopeless?

She sighed and leaned back against the cast-iron knee. The streets were still pretty busy, last minute errand runners and couples holding hands. Families coming back from a day's outing. The nightlife starting to arouse. She slipped a hand into her pocket, feeling the notes she had brought along. There were a lot of them.

"Ya know, Greely, I think this secret admirer stuff might be too good ta be true."

Red sighed and shook her head. _I'm really losin' it. I'm talkin' to a statue!_

"I hope it's better than your wildest dreams."

The voice shocked her out of her thought patterns. She looked down to see (cliffy! C15)…


	16. Chapter 16

"I hope it's better than your wildest dreams."

The voice shocked her out of her thought pattern. She looked down to find Blink standing there, looking amusedly up at her, with a single rose in his right hand. She found herself blushing uncontrollably.

Blink laughed, then offered his left hand to help her down. She abashedly smiled and took it, sliding off the pedestal, and unceremoniously tripping into Blink. He caught her.

Their faces were close. _Too close, back off,_ her mind warned. She quickly backed up. "I…uh…sorry…I'm clumsy…but I guess you knew that," she stuttered off.

Blink's cheeks held a slight red tinge of their own. "Umm…here," he said, shoving the rose into her hands, all rehearsed romantic speeches escaping his mind. She grinned at it, then looked back to him.

"So…what are we doing tonight?"

"Well, I got us a small meal somewheres small and stuff, but other than that, I'm free."

Red smiled brightly. "Good, cuz I got someplace I've wanted to show you fer a while…but it's kinda outta the way…just a place I go sometimes."

"Alright, let's start then." He gently held her hand for a second, then started walking fast towards the heart of Manhattan, still warming her hand in his.

They skidded to a stop outside of _The Red Geranium._ Red's mouth dropped open. "I…I'm not dressed for this!"

Blink looked her up and down. "You're beautiful. Come on." He pulled her through the mahogany doors and approached the waiter. "Table for Shields."

Red stopped. "Shields?"

Blink looked back at her. "Follow me. Yeah, Shields." They sat at a secluded table near the rear. He picked up his menu and started scanning the choices. Red slowly picked up her menu also, but her eyes couldn't see any of the words.

Blink slightly lowered his menu. "Are you alright?"

Red slowly nodded, blinking twice. "Yeah. Sorry. It's just, I've never heard your real name before." She lowered the menu to the table. "And…well, I knew a Shields once. From the Old Country. Actually, was my friend Kaity I was helpin'. That's all." She picked up the menu again.

Blink looked at her, worried, but seeing she was back to normal, again looked at the meals. Eventually, both found things that sounded good and their meals came soon after.

Before Red plunged a fork into her chicken, she glanced at him quizzically. "How are you paying for this?"

Blink shook his head. "Don't think about it. It's covered. I do some work for the manager sometimes. He lets me come here with a date once in a while, free of charge. Pretty nice guy."

"Ah," was all she said in reply. After her first bite, she pointed the fork at him. "I think you'se gettin' the better part of the deal."

Blink chuckled. "So, where's this place you takin' me?" he asked around a bite of steak.

"Ah, ah, ah! Secret. Only I know about it…or use it at least."

- - - - - - - -

Their meals finished, dessert declined, and a tip left, they gripped hands and headed towards the Brooklyn Bridge. Blink tried guessing on the way.

"Is it in Brooklyn?"

"No. Closer."

"Someplace on the Bridge?"

"Nope."

"A public place?"

"Nuh-huh. Stop askin' so many questions, Blinkers."

Ten minutes later, they reached the wharf. The train yards were close by. Red led him through a maze of tracks, cars, cranes and engines. Suddenly, she stopped.

Blink ran into her halted form. Startled, he looked at her staring forward. He gazed at the sight in front of him.

"Amazing."

He noticed her trembling and wrapped his arms around her chilled body. "Are you cold?"

"Ye…no…sure."

He ignored her stuttering response and looked at the boxcar in front of them. The flaking rusty red glowed somewhat in the dim light. The sun slowly set over the bay. "So…this yours?"

"Sorta. I kinda claimed it for myself after I found it here. It isn't used at all."

There was a silence. Finally, Blink spoke. "So…you gonna let me in or are we gonna stand out in the cold?"

Red laughed a little, then gently pushed away from him and pried open the rusty door, wincing at the weight and the sound made by the squeaking hinges. Stepping up into the darkness, she turned to him and bowed, sweeping an arm to the dim interior. "Welcome to my castle."

Blink took her hand and kissed it. "The pleasure is mine, m'lady." Red giggled at him and pulled him up to the two foot raised surface.

Blink blinked, trying to peer into the darkness. Red lit a match, and soon an ancient lantern dimly lit the boxcar. She hung the lantern on a hook in the center of the ceiling. Blink glanced around. A stack of ratty old blankets long destined for the rag pile in one corner. The lantern. A rotting crate. He turned to Red.

"It's beautiful. I love it."

They fell, laughing, onto the pile of blankets. "There's enough here to start a rag factory!"

Red shrugged. "It gets cold sometimes."

Blink rolled his eye. "Obviously. It's too close to the bay."

She crossed her arms over her chest. "Well, what do you suggest?"

"Get a new secret hiding place."

"Fat chance, kiddo."

Before they knew it, it was getting late. Red yawned. "C'mon, I'm too tired to move. Let's just stay here. You take a pile of rags over to the opposite end of the car."

Blink took the bunch of blankets she pushed at him. "You stay here overnight sometimes?"

"Yeah. Night, Blinkers."

"Night, Red."

"One thing…?"

"Yeah?"

"If you try anything, you'll be missing both eyes."

Blink laughed. "Good night, Red."

- - - - - - - -

It lingered over the sleeping form. _Good. Already out._ The agent took a glass vial from his pocket and sprinkled some of the liquid onto the rag, then gently placed it over his victim's nose.

Good night.

The rail car jerked as he returned to his hiding place.


	17. Chapter 17

Blink slowly gained consciousness. His vision was hazy, but he could see a dark figure haunting over him.

"What's happening?" he tried to ask. But his speech was slurred from the drug and it sounded more like "wha zappin'?" Even that was barely discernible through a tightly bound gag.

As his vision slowly cleared, he shifted.

"Ah-ah-ah," a voice scolded from above him. Blink closed his eyes. Without vision, the status of his body came into focus. Other than his hands bound behind his back, he was perfectly normal.

He tried opening his eyes again. This time, the face above him came into view.

It was Red's.

- - - - - - - -

_You betrayed me,_ his eyes accused.

"Sorry Blinks. It's my job." She smirked at him and moved the crate near him. She precariously perched on the ledge. Authoritatively, she reached into her pocket and drew out what looked like a folded piece of paper.

From the folds dropped a badge shaped like a silver eagle. "You might recognize this. And this," she announced, unfolding the sheet, "is my mission."

Blink was only able to glance at the first few words: _Bring Alexavier Shields, also known as Kid Blink…_

She quickly withdrew the sheet, refolded the eagle pin into it, and stuck it into her pocket. "Now, I'm pretty confident that you won't hurt me if I take off the gag. Cuz if you do, I'll kill you." She spoke cooly and evenly, throwing in the last line almost matter-of-factly. And it was then that Blink decided that this girl was nothing like he had thought.

- - - - - - - -

Red untied the gag roughly. "Sorry, Blink." The gag dropped by her feet. "Sorry for the wristlets, but I gotta bring you in."

He licked his dry lips, wincing when he found a bleeding crack. "So…who are you, really?"

"Red Davidson, spy. Orphan. Also known as Theresa Lynn O'Bryan, Torch, and various others."

"Henrietta?"

"Actually a superior. It's a little complicated…it was a sting operation they needed me for, and something to grab you with."

"So…everything…a lie?"

"Eh…just about."

"Even Tyke's capture?"

"Yeah."

"Why?" Blink pleaded with his eyes and voice.

"Why what?"

"Why get me? Why am I the target?"

Red leaned in a bit. "Your father."

The shock hit him soon later._ My father? He's dead! At least…that's what sister tole me…_

"He's the top official of the agency. We work for all kinds of people. Freelance for the government sometimes."

"My…my dad? He's…alive?"

Red laughed. "Yeah, and kickin'."

"Wha…what does he want me for?"

"Why do you think? You're his son." With the last word she leaned back. A look of longing came behind her eyes, barely discernible through the layers of masks acquired through the years.

Son. It was hitting Blink hard, too. "I…I've got a father."

Red left him to think that over. As she turned her back, Blink rose his voice again.

"One last question?"

"What is this, twenty questions?"

"Just one more."

"What?" Her indifference was evident.

"Where we goin'?"

No answer.


	18. Chapter 18

Red slowly blinked her eyes, watching the restless sleep of her captive. She hugged her knees to her chest. You were his friend!

It's my job. He's just a mission. Just…just a job. Nothing more.

You betrayed him!

So?

He liked you! You were on a date! AND YOU HAD TO TAKE HIM THEN, DIDN'T YOU!

No! No! Not my fault! He's nothing to me!

Sure, sure. That's why his notes are in your pocket. That's why you've read them so many times, even after figuring out who they were after the third note.

It was my job to find out!

LIAR LIAR LIAR LIAR!

NO! She clapped her hands over her ears. NO! It was my job! I had to!

Liar. Liar. Liar.

I'm a spy. I have to. It's what I do. And I'm good.

Liiiiiaaaarrr. The hissing voice grated on her.

"NO!" She pounded a fist into her pile of blankets.

Blink started at the sound. She calmed down. The voice sneaked into her mind again.

Of course you didn't care for him. All he did was rescue you several times. All he did was teach you a living. All you did was look after him when he was sick. And he returned the favor. Of course there's no feeling between you after two years. He cried. Remember? And you cried with him. Inside, were you laughing at him? Poor, defenseless, vulnerable Blink.

Before she could frame a reply, Blink stirred. She glanced at him.

Poor, defenseless Blink.

His eye patch was askew, his hair messy, and his clothes wrinkled. Smudges of dirt and newspaper ink were smeared on his cheeks. She saw him wince, and headed over to check his bonds.

He slept on his side, his bound hands behind him. She untied the wrists and applied salve to the chafing. He rolled onto his back, mumbling in his sleep. She quickly retied his hands in front of his body.

See? Not my fault. It was my freaking job; I only got him here to take him. Everything was to lure him to me so he would follow me like a blind lamb. From hiring the Delancy's to terrorize me to 'acquiring' a family to promote sympathy. The fire was a coincidence. But I used that too, didn't I? I was taught well. Top of my class. And there he is, mild as a lamb.

You hate living the lie.

I do. I do. But I can't live any other way. I just can't! This…this is what I WANT to do. Let me do what I want to do!

What about your testimony? It gets shattered every time.

Red didn't have an answer for that.

- - - - - - - -

A jerk pulled him awake. He squinted, found his hands in front of him. Carefully, he stood, realizing that the train was stopping. Then he noticed Red asleep in the corner.

He silently walked over to her. Her lids were softly closed, breathing deep and even. Her chest rose and fell with even movements. The rancid-smelling blankets were tucked around her body tightly.

She…she was my friend. How could she? HOW?

He stood over her, hands balling into fists tied in front of him, looking down at the lion in lamb's clothing. A traitor. Your captor. Kill her! Get away, do something!

No.

WHY?

Who is this man who claims the title of Father to me?

I…I still love her.

She shivered in her sleep. Blink quickly went to get his blankets in the other corner, carried them over, and lay them over her. He crawled under a few blankets of his own and lay near her. The train started moving again. Too late now. He watched the woman he loved, the woman who betrayed him, the woman who stirred such contradictory feelings in him, sleep.

"Blink."

The voice startled him. "Wh…what, Red?"

She turned to face him. "Will you come willingly with me? To see your father?"

Blink bit his lip. Red just stared him in the eye. After a moment of deliberation, he dropped his gaze. "Yes."

In return, she unsheathed a knife near her wrist and cut his bonds. "Are you cold?"

"Yeah."

"Wrap your arms around me." She closed her eyes. "The train will be stopping in an hour. Might as well be warm while we're at it." One eye flew open. "Remember, if you try anything…"

"Yeah, yeah. Last time you said that I still ended up kidnapped."

Red grinned to the wall and tried to get warm as the train moved on.


	19. Chapter 19

"We're here." Red disentangled herself and rose, while the train grated to a stop.

"Wheh's heah?" Blink propped himself up on an arm, looking at Red.

She didn't answer. Instead, she pulled him up and didn't let go of his hand as she headed toward the car door. Blink pulled it open.

"You're welcome," he said to her unresponsive face.

"Whatever."

They jumped out of the car and headed towards town. Red led him through the maze of streets. Blink kept looking around, used to city life, but only New York's. This was entirely new to him.

They ended up in front of a ramshackle building near the heart of the city. Blink looked up above the weathered door.

"The Shieldin' Eye. Who t'ought a dat stupid name?"

Red pushed him through the door. "Your father. Hey, Miss Lorraine," she said to the secretary behind a desk.

"Ah! You're finally back, Red. Got him?"

"Yup. Here he is." Red pushed him forward for the girl's inspection. Blink did a double take. This was Dominique!

"Heya, Blink. I'm Lorraine. You might remember me as Nikki. Red, Kelly wants to see you as soon as you get in."

Red grinned. "I'm on my way. Do you have some rope or something? I'm afraid he might try to escape," she said, jerking her head toward Blink.

Lorraine, aka Nikki, laughed and reached under the desk. "You're in luck. Extra piece right here."

"Thanks." Red tied the knot around his right wrist. "I'll be out in a minute."

"Nope. Not until you're dressed." Lorraine triumphantly grinned and held up a tan skirt and blouse outfit. Red groaned.

"Aw, c'mon. He's waitin'!"

"Bad grammar, woman. You know he likes clean and properly attired agents in his office."

Red sighed and looked to Blink, who had been watching the exchange with great interest. "Care for a bath?"

- - - - - - - -

"You finally came through, Torri."

Red finally stood in a darkened office, a fan spinning lazily overhead. Her hands were clasped behind her back and her feet were shoulder length apart. The almost floor-length skirt stretched between her legs and the blouse slightly accentuated her non-existent chest.

"Yes, sir!"

The man behind the desk leaned forward. "And what is your report, Red?"

"Situation as normal as can be expected, sir. He's sitting in the anteroom, tied to the chair. He was apprehended calmly."

"Sleeping? I shoulda known better than to send my agent who stabs people while they're sleeping."

Red smiled. "Yes, while sleeping. The Delancys were of some help, and know the inner workings of NYC intimately."

"And of yourself?" The man sat back, and a beam of sunlight caught his golden-blond hair, albeit thinning. His lean body was hardened by years in the military, and he rolled a cigar between his thumb and forefinger. A mischievous smile overtook his face.

"Wh…what of myself, sir?"

"Do you enjoy my boy's company?"

"I…I suppose so, sir. We spent many hours selling papers together. Have you seen your son yet?" Extra emphasis was put on 'your son'.

He leaned forward onto his elbows again. "Sit down, Red. Never question your superior." Red took a seat and nodded her head at the reprimand. "Now, let me ask you something."

Red nodded her head again. "Alright."

"Is this boy – my son – a decent, upstanding, handsome boy who will work hard and diligently?"

"He's never had to steal unless as a boy, sir, if that's what you mean. He has a clean record and sells at least seventy-five papes a day. He'd be a good agent – hides his feelings remarkably well. I will warn you, sir, be careful when you talk to him." She paused, biting her lip. "Being abandoned as a child is never a pretty thing to go through."

"I know, I know. I was planning on that." He waved his hand as if to dismiss the thought. "Now what about the handsome part?"

"Uhm…I guess…in my…uh…professional opinion…no more than any other man…yet…underneath lies…a heart of gold that any…decent woman might…uh…fall for," she stammered.

"Do you love him?"

Red squirmed and blushed. "Sir, I don't believe that question is quite fair."

"Do you love him?"

"Uhm…what do you mean by love?"

"Could you spend the rest of your life with him if need be with comfort in a relationship that is possible to build on, and be faithful to him?"

"Yes…yes, I suppose I could do that. He is my best friend, after all."

The man slapped his hands on the desk. "Alright then. That's all I needed to know. Go out. Show him in. And smile, my dear. You look better smiling than you do frowning."

Red unenthusiastically grinned and opened the creaking door into the anteroom. She smiled at Blink.

"How you feelin'?"

Blink shifted uncomfortably. "I been starin' at that sign on his door dat says Kelly Shields an' wonderin' if it's really my faddah who's in dere." His accent deepened as his actions grew more agitated. "I mean, if he really was my faddah, wouldn't he a tried ta find me 'fore now? Didn't he care 'fore now?"

Red kneeled by his feet. Her hands untied the knots connecting his wrist and the chair while she stared at his face. "Blink listen to me. Trust me when I say he's always loved you. I've worked with him for years, and hardly a week went by when he contemplated starting to search for you. But he was always afraid of what you'd do."

She threw the bonds to the side and stood, bringing Blink with her. "Trust me, Blink. I know I don't deserve it, but for the sake of your father trust me! He loves you. He started this business after he was kicked out of the Army for injuries. And he started it with intention of one day finding you. Of course, to help others as well, but mostly for your sake. He's a good-lookin' man with fine character. He picked me up off the street when I was orphaned and alone, and he's like a father to me."

She took a deep breath. "Just listen to him. He might treat you like a soldier for a while, but he means well." She hesitantly went up on tiptoe to kiss his cheek. "He hates yelling, loves horse racing, and has a heart as big as Hudson Bay. Trust him."

"I ain't so shoah 'bout da trust t'ing, but I'll listen to 'im." He resolutely moved toward the flaking door. With his hand on the doorknob, he turned to Red.

"I…guess I'll see ya lata."

Red smiled as Blink submerged into the office. You'll be seeing me later, and for the rest of your life if Kelly Shields has anything to say about it.


	20. Chapter 20

"You look wonderful, Alex."

Blink straightened his back and rearranged his suitcoat. "I don't know why you had to make me go today."

"Alex, look at me." Blink obeyed, turning to look at his father. "You've been here over two weeks, and I have many people who would like to meet you. You're going to have to get used to them if you're going to take over my business. And from what I've heard from you, that's what you want to do." He sighed. "Now, you don't have to come if you don't want to, but I know a few people who would like to see you."

Blink sighed in return. "Fine. I…I'll go."

- - - - - - - -

Blink had found that his father was pretty well off, what with the Shielding Eye getting business from the government and many wealthy patrons. He had a moderate house, larger than most but not a mansion, and three or four servants. He had no relations, but Red lived with him when she wasn't on a job. Tonight he had rented out the nearby hotel's ballroom for a Prodigal Son party. It's always interesting finding how wealthy his father was.

Almost all of upper Philadelphia was there, he noted as he entered the room. He looked out over the crowd as his father announced him to the group of over a hundred. But his eyes were drawn by a shimmering figure in green gown near the bottom of the grand staircase. He floated down the stairs, every eye on the former newsboy from New Yawk. A gaggle of girls giggled and whispered to each other in the opposite corner of the room, their heads turning to him every so often. He hardly noticed them. His eye was still fixed upon the one in green.

Blink came up behind her.

"…the case went over well. Yes, Mr. Harding, I would have stayed on longer, but Mr. Shields needed me to go back to another case he'd pulled me off."

He tapped her on the shoulder. The woman turned around and smiled at him. "And here he is."

"Whom, ma'am?" The older man, with a grey mustache and balding head, leaned forward to squint at the newcomer.

"Alex, this is Mr. and Mrs. Harding. They've been wonderful customers and at recommending the Shielding Eye to others. Mr. and Mrs. Harding, this is Alex, the case I was pulled off to go on yours."

Mr. Harding took his hand. "Wonderful to meet you. I've heard so much about you from Torii here – she is quite the girl to pull off capturing you!"

Blink blushed. "Uhm…yes. She is. But – it wasn't hard to…fall into her…trap when baited so…well," he finished awkwardly.

Mrs. Harding's greying head laughed and turned to Torii. "Did you hear that?"

Torii bowed her head respectfully. "Yes ma'am."

Mrs. Harding took her by the elbow and whispered not so quietly, "I do believe he has eyes for you, my dear. You better watch yourself."

Blink held his hand over his mouth while Torii finished speaking to Mrs. Harding and disengaging the older woman's grip. Torii glared at him. He composed himself and skillfully took her arm as they headed to the dance floor. "Red, I never would have guessed you were a spy."

Red ducked her head. "Agent. They call us agents, not spies."

He took her hand as the music began. "I have to say, you look lovely in green." He studied her dress, an almost electric green with an accompanying black shoulder shawl.

She grinned at him. "You clean up very well. I almost didn't recognize you."

"It's hard not to notice you."

The dimmed lights hardly concealed the blush that spread across her cheeks. Her curly hair swung gently as they danced around the floor together for three songs. The group of giggling gerties in the corner glared angrily at Red.

"You're a great dancer! You sure had me fooled at Medda's that one night."

"It isn't all that hard to step on your large feet."

Blink tried glaring at her. It didn't work.

The evening ended in a haze. Neither noticed where they were going. As it turned out, they had walked home and found themselves in the center garden.

"Ya looked gorgeous tanight." He led them to sit on a bench.

Red laughed. "I miss the New Yawk accents."

"I miss the people."

"Me too."

There was a short silence, initiated by Blink's gently holding her hand.

"Would…would you ever consider being an agent?"

"For my dad?" Over the few weeks, Kelly and Alex had come to know each other better and were on a great start to a familial future. "I…I think I'd like it. Heck, came wit' da territory in NYC."

Red adjusted her dress. "Good."

"Why?" He turned to get a better look at her, both of his hands enveloping one of hers.

She whimsically smiled. "I think Kelly has ideas, if you know what I mean."

"You mean…" He motioned between the two of them.

Red laughed. "Yeah, that's exactly what I mean."

- - - - - - - -

Kelly Shields looked down on the two from his balcony window. He shoved his fist to his mouth to keep from shrieking in delight.

There's gonna be a wedding, a wedding, a wedding, there's gonna be a wedding, and everyone will know!


	21. Chapter 21

"No, Blink! You put your hand here and your feet like this!"

Red impatiently positioned his body once again to manhandle a gun. Blink glared at her.

"I can't help it! I'm a newsie, not a gunsmith!"

"Well if ya want to be an agent, this thing is necessary to your survival, trust me."

Blink sighed. "Fine." He took his stance. She grinned triumphantly.

"Ok, now shoot."

Three shots rang out.

"Now go check to see how close you got."

Blink pulled his hat over his eyes and walked out into the sun. He studied his target, then walked back to Red, a proud grin on his face. "Less than three inches."

"From what?"

"The target!"

"You mean you missed the bull's-eye? You mean from the actual target?"

Blink nodded proudly. Red slapped her forehead. "You're aiming for the little red circle in the middle of the target, not just to hit the thing." She sighed. "Let's take a break."

They both mounted horses easily and rode from the agency's shooting range into town. Red's freckled and sunburned face laughed at Blink as he tried to hold on. "You need lots of work, cowboy."

"Hey, I grew up a newsie! I didn't need to know this!"

Red just laughed again. They soon pulled up in front of the Shielding Eye.

"Lotta people here," Blink observed.

"Good observation, Blink, but what you're supposed to be looking for is why. Remember that, everything is not just what's happening, but why."

He just groaned as he dismounted. Red took the reigns of his horse and found a spot on the hitching rail for them. Blink stopped her before she went up the steps.

"Uhm…you know we've only been here a couple months, but we've been together every day because you're trainin' me an' stuff. An'…an' I guess that I've become more…favorable of your company over anyone else's, even though it's carried over from our newsie days. An'…an' I was just wonderin'" He took a deep breath. It was now or never. "…If…if you'll marry me?"

Blink leaned down on one knee and opened the tiny box for her. She smiled at him and pulled him up. "I've wanted to do this for a while, Blinkers."

Their lips met in a lingering kiss.

"I'm guessing that's a yes?"

"Yes, Blink! I'll marry you!"

He laughed and tugged the ring from its box and slipped it on her finger. She looked at the silver band with a small diamond lovingly, then grabbed his hand. They walked up the steps together. As they pushed open the door, Lorraine, the secretary, glanced up.

"Ah! The Lovebirds!"

"Lorraine!" the couple spouted unanimously. Lorraine laughed.

"You've got a few visitors. They're in the meeting room."

"Alright. Come on, Blinkers."

"Don't call me that."

Red smiled and pushed him through the door.

Several senses attacked him at once.

"Hey, Blink," was the first thing he heard.

Balloons were the first things he saw.

Dirt was the first thing he smelt.

And last but not least, his body was overcame by pain. But this was good pain, because Mush had just crushed the stuffing out of him.

"Heya, Blink. How's it rollin'?"

"Nice place ya got heah."

"How's da wheatha?"

Blink held up his hands. He'd finally disengaged himself from Mush's embrace. "Whoa, whoa, wait a sec. Uhm…everything's fine here, my question is, how'd you all git heah?"

"By train, of course. We all jumped. It was pretty easy, Blink."

He glanced around happily at his friends. They all grouped together, as if in a picture, smiling like crazy. All of a sudden he felt dizzy. Then his world went black.

- - - - - - - -

"Blink? Blink?"

"Wha…?"

"Wake up, Blink!"

"Oof! Geddoffame!"

"You could be a little more polite."

Blink opened his eyes. Above him was a familiar wooden bunk bed. Mush rolled off him, after almost tackling him to get up.

"Wha…where's Red?"

Mush looked at him strangely. "Red's been gone for a while, Blink. You're still dreaming. Get up, get dressed. Distribution bell will ring soon."

Blink shook his head and leaned to the end of his bed, reaching for his pants. He tried to clear his mind. Now how much of that was just dreaming…how much fact?

He sighed and pulled his pants on. Off to work.


End file.
